mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Spaceship
The Banana Spaceship is a colossal spaceship found in the game DK: Jungle Climber. It is basically the plot device for the game as well as the first boss of the game. It is piloted by Xananab and it's fought on Cliffy Peak atop Sun Sun Island History After too much fun and games on the vacation at Sun Sun Island, Donkey Kong starts to build up an appetite Cranky Kong notices this and tries to get him back up on his feet until Diddy Kong becomes worried and tells them about a massive Banana on top of the Sun Sun Island. Donkey Kong and Cranky think that this would be the perfect snack so they decide to scale the mountain with the intention of eating the giant Banana. When they reach the top of the mountain, they witness King K. Rool and his highest-ranked Kremling minions plotting something pure evil with the five Crystal Bananas they stole. The front Kremling then activates a Spirowarp and spawns a Wormhole and King K. Rool and the Kremlings use it to escape to Toybox. As soon as DK and the gang arrive, the Banana Spaceship attacks them. Cranky then tells DK and Diddy to destroy it before they get killed. After they destroy the ship, Xananab comes out and reveals that he mistook the Kongs for the Kremlings and attacked them as the Kremlings stole the Crystal Bananas. They then decided to chase down the Kremlings, later in the game after K. Rool is beaten, the Banana Aliens make a Banana Spaceship for the Kongs to use to get back to Earth. Battle As a normal first boss would be, the Banana Spaceship is very easy to beat. The Banana Spaceship starts the battle off by moving across the screen slowly and shooting down turnip-like missiles on the Kongs. To inflict damage on it, you will need to hit it from underneath. This will cause it to go haywire and the red light will be exposed. Hit the red light to deal some damage on the ship. After every hit, a mass of Bananas will be released for you to collect. At this point, the ship will go in the background and shoot several turnip-like missiles down on you. Wait for the attack to end and when it returns to the foreground attack it again. Hit that red button three times to destroy the ship and end the battle. Trivia *This is the only boss in the game that isn't a Kremling or even affiliated with the Kremlings. *The official artwork shows two Banana Aliens piloting the ship but in the actual game, only Xananab is piloting the Ship. *This boss as well as King K. Rool are the only bosses from this game to have official artworks. *The Banana Spaceship is the only boss to release Bananas (or any item) every time it takes damage. *The Banana Spaceship slightly resembles those portable Banana Cases. de:Bananen-Raumschiff Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber